


All of My Tomorrows for You

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye decides that it’s time to make the next stage of her relationship with Jemma official by placing a ring on the woman’s finger. Now all Jemma has to do is say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of My Tomorrows for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anonymous requestion on tumblr - Skimmons Engagement.

Skye bit down hard on her bottom lip, sliding her tongue along the sensitive flesh before drawing it back into her mouth in order to suck on the skin lightly as she wound her hands together in her lap waiting for Simmons to finish in the lab. 

"Are you ready?" Fitz murmured softly, rattling his knuckles against the door of Skye's bunk, his eyes wide and caring as he peered down at the young girl. "She's almost finished down there." 

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," Skye answered softly, the corners of her lips twitching upwards into a small smile. "Nervous though."

Fitz chuckled loudly, shaking his head as he patted the woman's shoulder. "You've got no reason to be nervous, she's absolutely smitten with you, and surely you see that." 

"I know." Skye replied. "But there's a difference between being smitten and being ready to marry me." 

"She's not going to tell you no." Fitz reassured gently. "She'll only ever tell you not yet. She wants to be married to you Skye; I've never seen her be the person that she is with you with anyone else. Even when I used to think that, I might have a chance with her as soon as I saw you with her I knew that I didn't. You're the one that she wants." 

"I want her too." Skye whispered softly. "I've never thought about being dependent on someone else for my happiness, but I depend on her to make me smile when I don't think I'm capable of it." 

"She's stronger because of you." Fitz muttered. "She's better than being trapped in the lab day after day, I know that, and I see it when she's out there in the field surrounded by her science - that's where she's thrives." 

Skye nodded, remembering the bright grin that spread across her girlfriend's lips at the thought of a new type of alien bug in order to identify and process, the thrill of the adventure into the unknown of science as stimulating to Simmons as any adrenaline fuelled venture Skye could possibly undertake. 

Fitz's data pad beeped loudly, prompting him to glance down at the little device, tap a series of icons on the screen before opening his lips to speak. "She's sealed up the lab for the night," He murmured softly, patting Skye's shoulder. "She'll be up in no time." 

"Thanks." Skye smiled gratefully, wringing her hands in her lap slowly before smoothing the soft material of her skirt out across her thighs. "I better get into position then." 

Five minute later Skye perched lightly on the bedside table of her bunk, her hands clutching a small box in the small of her back as she waited for the door to slide open to reveal Jemma's bright smiling face. Her heart thundered in her chest, battering against her sternum in an attempt to force its way out of her chest, crashing against her chest and squeezing her lungs in order to steal away her breath. Her throat closed when the door creaked, the lock releasing to allow the door to slide open before Jemma stepped into the small-enclosed space, a bright smile covering her lips. 

"You'll never guess what I discovered today darling!" She murmured brightly, stepping into the room, leaning forward to press her lips against Skye's cheek before closing the door. "A truly marvellous bacterium – it’s totally resistant to radiation but seemingly non-harmful. I'm not totally sure whether I want to label it like that yet, but it is rather intriguing." 

"It sounds like it would be." Skye chuckled, her eyes shining with affection as she stared fondly at her British girlfriend. "Jemma, I've got something to ask you, can you - I don't know - sit down or something or a minute. It won't take long." 

Jemma's eyes narrowed slightly, her eyes flickering across Skye's unreadable face before twisting to sit lightly on the edge of the bed. "I suppose I can. What do you need?" 

"The past three years have been the best three years of my life," Skye murmured softly, pushing away from the bedside table in order to reach out with her right hand, cradling Jemma's cheek in the palm of her hand before sliding her thumb across the soft skin. "I know that they haven't been the most stable - S.H.I.E.L.D. needed a lot of repair and we've not always known what tomorrow is going to bring but having you at my side meant that I knew what I wanted to be able to do in all of my tomorrows. I've always wanted you Jemma, since the beginning with your bright smile and adorable habit of babbling nonsense words at me." 

"They were not nonsense!" Jemma huffed indignantly at Skye's words, crossing her arms over her chest despite the smile covering her lips.

"Perhaps not to you, but baby, they're still nonsense to me." Skye chuckled. "But that's not the point. The point is that you've made me the happiest woman in the world for the past three years and I want the opportunity to make sure that the next eight or so decades of our lives to be as happy. I want to grow old with you Jemma. I want to wake up every single morning with you in my arms and know that you're going to be there to kiss me good morning and crinkle your nose in disgust when I want coffee in the morning instead of tea."

"Skye..." Jemma murmured softly, her voice trembling as her eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to be with you forever." Skye murmured, slowly shifting in order to kneel on one knee in front of the bed, curling her fingers through Jemma's left hand in order to bring it down towards her lifting her own left hand with a small box cradled in her palm. "I'm asking you if you want to marry me Jemma Simmons, to make this relationship official in the last way possible, will you marry me."

Jemma’s heart leapt in her chest, rising up her throat as tears gathered in her eyes even as she began to nod her head fiercely. “Yes.” The woman muttered softly, slipping off the bed to collapse into Skye’s arms, pressing their lips together in a fierce kiss.

“Good.” Skye grinned brightly, her eyes dancing with affection and love as she pulled away from the kiss, clasping Jemma’s hand in order to manipulate her fingers and slip the ring onto her left ring finger. “There, it looks beautiful.” 

Jemma’s lips curled into a contented smile as she glanced down at the ring sitting against her pale flesh, the diamond glistening in the light that burst through the little porthole of a window. “Not as beautiful as you.” She whispered as she stared directly into Skye’s warm chocolate brown eyes. “I can’t wait to be your Wife.”

“I can’t wait to marry you.” Skye answered with a second tender kiss, running her tongue over the soft flesh of Jemma’s bottom lip before collapsing onto the floor in a tangled mess of limbs, fingers roaming across long mapped skin rediscovering tender heat and fierce desire in the midst of half-removed clothes.


End file.
